Death & Company Book III: Second Chance
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: He wouldn't be much of a hero if he didn't at least try. Even when trying means walking straight into Hell and punching the devil in his face...Or even changing the past. Death & Company Book III. COMPLETE!
1. Second Chance

_Welcome to the last story in my trilogy! Thanks for making it this far!_

_I picture this story a lot like an episode of LOST. Everything in italics is a flashback, taking place parallel to "real time." _

_I'm sure you guys could have figured that out, though._

_Anyway, please enjoy! I have at least 25 regular readers according to my stats, yet I only ever get a couple of reviews! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M STALKING YOU! So please review! Your comments are always appreciated, and I often take things to heart so that I can improve. I feel like I've gotten much more descriptive since the first story, for instance._

_Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND CHANCE<strong>

_**Death & Company Book III**_

"_I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
>Sometimes goodbye<br>Is a second chance..."_

_-_Second Chance, Shinedown

* * *

><p><em>Drake awoke with a heavy weight on his chest.<em>

_His first instinct was to jump up and face his attacker. But then the last vestiges of sleep left his foggy mind, and he was able to think rationally._

_Looking down, he smiled at the woman sharing his bed. She was still sound asleep, turned over on her stomach with one arm flung over him._

_Drake's smile grew as he realized he might have to get a bigger bed._

_They had finished moving in the last of Corrine's things just the previous evening, and had then collapsed into bed, completely exhausted. Unopened boxes with vague labels like **Junk **and **Table Stuff **littered the entire house. As organized as he liked to be, he couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed by the sudden chaos. He was too happy to have Corrine there._

_Looking down again at Corrine's tangled hair, certain thoughts came unbidden to his mind. Thoughts like "family" and "future." The same thoughts that had seduced him into becoming Drake Mallard again, years prior. _

_For so long, Gosalyn and Launchpad had been enough. His daughter and his brother. But there had been an emptiness that no other woman had even suggested she could fill. Corrine had been the only one to fight for him. She had told him she was tired of being apart so much, and that she thought they should try living together. And there was never a question in Drake's mind about her sincerity, though he often found it hard to trust others. She didn't want to live with him because she didn't trust him, or because she wanted to control him in any way. She wanted to live with him because he worked odd hours and she missed him. And, admittedly, she was tired of driving halfway across town to take Gosalyn to hockey practice three times a week._

_So they had decided to give it a shot._

_She had spent the night on many occasions, so this was not the first time Drake had woken up next to his girlfriend...but it was the first time she wouldn't have to leave. It made him feel more secure, and Drake needed a little security in his life, sometimes._

_Corrine made a little mumbling sound, then slowly opened her eyes._

"_Morning, sleepy-head," Drake said, somewhat lamely. He knew he was being a sap, but couldn't bring himself to care about that, either._

_Corrine's smile lit up the room. "Morning, roomie."_

"_What do you want to do on your first day as a resident of this humble estate?" Drake asked, opening his arms wide as if to show off his meager bedroom with flare._

_Corrine giggled. "Well, I thought we might start with breakfast."_

"_Ah, good choice!" Drake quipped, hopping out of bed. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and gasped._

"_Holy crap...it's nine o'clock and I haven't heard Gosalyn on a rampage yet! Something must be wrong!" _

_With that, he took off downstairs, leaving Corrine very perplexed._

* * *

><p>Drake Mallard awoke with a start.<p>

The digital clock on his nightstand nearly blinded him in the darkness of his room. The glowing red numbers displayed 2 a.m.

Drake blinked and rubbed his eyes.

His bed felt cold and lonely. He had been dreaming about her again.

On her first morning at 537 Avian Way, Corrine had met him downstairs to find that Gosalyn and Launchpad had secretly made breakfast for everyone. And they hadn't even burnt it!

Gosalyn had said it was to welcome Corrine. Corrine had smiled brightly and kissed the spirited teenager on the forehead.

Drake sighed and got out of bed. He quietly padded downstairs for a glass of water.

Upon entering the dark kitchen, a stream of bright moonlight served to highlight a figure already sitting at the table.

"Launchpad? You okay, buddy?" Drake asked, sitting down next to his friend, his water forgotten for the moment.

Launchpad heaved a sigh, but didn't answer right away. Drake waited, patiently.

Finally, the pilot said, "It's my fault. If I hadn't let myself get hurt, I would have been the one flying the Thunderquack..."

Drake held up a hand, making Launchpad pause.

"Cut it out," the smaller duck ordered. He was rarely one to mince words, but he was far too tired and depressed to be the least bit tactful.

"It's not your fault at all, LP. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I wasn't able to stop Megavolt from hurting you and taking Gosalyn. I wasn't able to stop Corrine from flying the Thunderquack. Hell, I didn't even notice she'd left! So you need to get it through your head right now that you're not the least bit responsible."

"But, DW," Launchpad began, quietly, "I don't think you should blame yourself, either, but that's what you've been doing for days. How is it any different?"

Drake looked down at the table, but could come up with no reply.

Launchpad continued, "You haven't gone out as Darkwing since it happened, and I'm worried about you. So how can I help but wonder if things might have been different if I'd been there?"

Drake skirted around the subject and answered, "You won't have to worry for much longer, Launchpad. Morgana almost has the spell perfected to call the Gates of Fire to this world. As soon as she can proceed, Darkwing Duck will be there."

"About that, DW," Launchpad mumbled a bit, fidgeting nervously, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" Drake snapped, sounding harsher than he had intended. Softening his voice, he continued, "I've gone in there before and survived, LP. Morgana and Gosalyn were even able to get me out. So I figure if they can do it, I can do it."

"Yeah, but..." Launchpad knew he was skating on thin ice, but decided to press on, "You weren't actually dead. He conned you into going with him. Corrine's dead, DW. She died in a plane crash, and I hate to say it because I cared about her a lot, too, but people die all the time and their loved ones aren't able to go after them..."

"I know that!" Drake snapped again, this time rising to his feet. His eyes bore into Launchpad with an obsessive fire that the pilot hadn't seen in years.

"But those other people aren't Darkwing Duck. Those other people aren't friends with practitioners of magic. Those other people weren't stalked by the GODDAMN DEVIL for years!"

Drake's hands slammed down on the table, causing Launchpad to jump.

After a moment, Drake quietly finished, "And those other people haven't had their soul mate ripped away from them three times, right before their eyes."

With that, he turned and left the kitchen. Launchpad simply watched him go.

* * *

><p>Drake stuck his head into Gosalyn's room and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest before making his way back to his own lonely room.<p>

As he laid down and closed his eyes, Drake's thoughts drifted to Corrine again. If there was one thing he had learned from losing loved ones before, it was that regret would eventually set in. Every harsh word he had ever said to her flashed through his mind. Every night he missed sitting down and watching TV with her because he was on patrol fluttered across his consciousness.

And he knew that, inevitably, he would have the same regrets regarding Gosalyn someday. If he lived long enough, he would likely see her injured on a case. Or, if life continued to shit on him, it would be something worse.

But he couldn't stop her from being Quiverwing. He wouldn't smother her, or crush her spirit. That would go against everything he had promised himself when he adopted her.

Just as he could never keep Corrine from taking dangerous chances, no matter how he may have tried, Drake knew he would never be so controlling as to keep someone he loved from doing exactly what they wanted to do.

His throat clenched as he recalled the first fight they had had after Corrine moved in...

_His arm had ached, and holding it to his side was torture, but he knew he shouldn't move it until he got home._

_The chair he had ridden from the Tower to Avian Way had jostled his injured arm more, sending spikes of pain all the way up to his shoulder._

_She had been there, waiting for him. Her eyes were droopy from exhaustion, as if she had been forcing herself to stay awake on the couch for a long time._

_Their eyes had met, like they had so many times before, but this time was different. He, Drake, was different. Pain and fatigue had clouded his mind and put him on edge._

"_What are you doing up?" He had muttered, trying to stagger past her and up to the bathroom to survey the damage Bushroot's spiked vines had done to his arm._

_She had blocked his path._

"_I was watching the news. After Gos went to bed I saw a Breaking News Bulletin about Bushroot holding some people hostage at Botany Bay. I was concerned, so I stayed up to see if they would mention you."_

_Then she had walked over and reached for him, whispering, "do you want me to take a look at your arm?"_

_He should have said yes. He should have thanked her._

_But, instead, he had jerked away and snapped, "I can do it myself. I was doing it long before you got here!"_

_Hurt flashed across her eyes, but in an instant her defenses had kicked in and she was staring at her injured boyfriend with learned stoicism._

"_Fine," had been her only response before sitting down on the couch again and crossing her arms._

_He should have apologized immediately. But, instead, his stubbornness and pride had forced him upstairs to wash and dress the injury himself._

_The next morning, he had woken up without her next to him._

Just as he had now.

Squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to turn away from the glowing of the clock, Drake finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is a good idea, Drakearooni?" Fenton asked his friend for the hundredth time, fidgeted from one leg to the other and wringing his hands.<p>

Drake sighed, tying his mask into place and fitting a large gray fedora onto his head.

"I never said it was a _good _idea, Fenton," Darkwing Duck said, staring past the other duck and toward the tall, beautiful witch standing nervously in the corner.

Fenton sighed and tried one last ditch effort.

"You should at least let me come with you," he said. "It would just take me a second to get a little Gizmoduck action going, and between the two of us we could probably have her out of there in no time!"

"No," was Darkwing's unsurprising reply. He was starting to feel a bit like a broken record.

Fenton deflated a bit, causing Darkwing to feel slightly bad for the other mallard. He had loved Corrine too, once, and she was still a very dear friend to him. It was probably hard for him to watch from the sidelines.

But Darkwing knew he had to be the one to do it. The most important moment in any rescue story is when the hero reaches the maiden and snatches her from the clutches of evil just in time.

It was stories like that, read to him by his mother when he was young, that had begun his journey to become Darkwing Duck. The reason he existed was to save people. He would fight for the weak when they couldn't fight for themselves. So what good was he if he couldn't even save the woman he loved?

Darkwing stepped past Fenton and addressed Morgana.

"Morg, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I-I think so," she stammered, obviously trying to put on a brave face. "I'm well-rested, and I've practiced the incantation, and I have some talismans that should briefly boost my power. But, even still, I can only keep the Gates open for about an hour, Dark."

Darkwing nodded, solemnly.

Fenton walked up to Morgana and casually draped an arm around her waist. Darkwing felt a slight twinge at that, but ignored it. He and Morgana may have both moved on, but his male pride was still a bit on the tender side.

Looking up at the taller female duck, Fenton asked, "Will you be all right, Morgana?"

The witch nodded, emphatically. "Yes. There should be no danger to me. I'll just become very tired and may lose consciousness if I try to keep the Gates up past one hour."

She turned back to the masked hero and stated very seriously, "I can't emphasize that enough, Dark. One hour. You must be back here before then. If you're not, you'll be trapped until I regain enough strength to open the Gates again."

Darkwing nodded again.

The three ducks were silent for a moment, then Darkwing said, "I want to say, here and now, that if I don't make it back I want Gosalyn to know that I left here doing exactly what I wanted to do. No, what I _had _to do. I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't at least try to get Corrine back. Morg, I'd like for you to stay in her life. She needs a woman she can turn to, especially now that she's older. Launchpad will have full custody until she's eighteen. Then she can decide what she wants to do."

Morgana and Fenton stared at the vigilante with their beaks hanging open.

"Listen, buddy," Fenton began, quietly, "you sound like you don't think you're gonna make it back. That kind of talk makes me nervous."

Darkwing shot his friend a small, grim smile.

"I don't expect to die in there, Fenton. But I like to be prepared. I was a Junior Woodchuck, you know."

Fenton smiled back and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Then I guess all I can say now is...good luck."

With that, the accountant stood aside and gave Morgana room to work.

The sorceress had already drawn a magic circle on the floor, which she now pointed to.

"Dark, please go stand in that circle."

Darkwing did as he was instructed. His pounding heart belied his outward confidence.

Raising her hands above her head, Morgana began chanting words from a large tome that floated in front of her.

Darkwing understood nothing of what she said, other than his own name. She had used his real name in the spell "just in case."

Soon, the floor began to rumble beneath their feet. Darkwing's stomach plummeted while his heart leapt into his throat.

Magic power flowed around Morgana, and wind blew her dress and hair around. She always looked so intimidating when casting powerful spells.

As she finished the last words of the incantation, familiar red gates broke through the floorboards of Morgana's house and settled behind Darkwing.

The doors did not open. After all, Beelzebub no longer had any business with Darkwing.

But Darkwing had business with him.

Reciting two more unfamiliar words, the doors opened and several flames ripped through the room. Fenton threw himself to the ground just in time to keep from getting singed.

Steeling himself, Darkwing walked through the Gates with his head held high.

He was determined.

He would face the devil and win.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Spot that Star Trek reference! :D<em>


	2. A Loaded God Complex

**A LOADED GOD COMPLEX**

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it."<em>

_-_Sugar We're Going Down, Fall Out Boy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darkwing was accosted with the familiar scent of sulfur hanging in the air, which burned his nose and throat. He ignored the discomfort, however, and pushed forward.

"No place for the living, turn back, turn back!" Shouted some random souls that happened to wander by. Darkwing ignored them, too.

He was there for one reason, and one reason only. He had to find Corrine and get her to safety. Fighting Lucifer was a secondary concern. He would actually prefer to avoid the demon, if possible. But the devil had powers that Darkwing could only dream of and could never even attempt to understand...so as he wandered the rocky halls, he assumed he'd already been spotted.

Darkwing found himself nearing what he thought seemed to be a large chamber, because within it were several echoing voices. Brighter lights also exuded from within the chamber, flickering and casting dancing shadows along the walls of the exterior hallway. The hero stopped walking momentarily and just listened. His keen sensed honed in on one particular voice.

"Let me handle it," he heard Corrine say. Her voice was high and tight with anxiety.

"Don't trust her," he heard another voice say in reply, and Darkwing's blood ran cold.

He would recognize that voice anywhere, because it was so much like his own. Identical, really, except for the cadence and pitch. It was a voice that belied a much different life than his own.

Negaduck.

Darkwing's eyes narrowed, as anger rushed through him.

It was unjust, really, that he couldn't even get away from Negaduck by killing the bastard. Not that he did any killing, of course.

Actually, that was all Corrine. And Negaduck surely knew that.

Darkwing began sprinting toward the voices.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucifer looked back and forth between his two new servants. He fancied himself a shrewd businessman who was never afraid to make hard decisions. And yet, both of the ducks standing before him had intimate knowledge of the hero about to stroll through the door.

Negaduck had been surprisingly cooperative since arriving in Hell. He didn't seem very surprised by his own predicament, and had immediately begun giving the devil advice and ideas for future hostile takeovers. Lucifer had finally just taken the duck on an an official advisor. After all, there were very few people, dead or alive, worse than Negaduck.

The girl, on the other hand, had been a surprise. At first, she had been extremely uncooperative and did everything in her power to do the exact opposite of what Lucifer wanted her to do. He had tried beating her, burning her, and threatening her with other tortures unimaginable. Yet she had never budged. Then, suddenly, she had shown up singing a completely different tune.

She told the demon that she'd come to grips with the fact that she was going to be there forever, so she was willing to work with him. She would give him all of the information she knew about Darkwing Duck, and many other mortal heroes, as long as he would not listen to Negaduck. She assured Beelzebub that Negaduck could not be trusted, whatsoever.

So, like any good businessman, he had also taken Corrine under his wing and began playing the two "advisors" against each other.

And, boy howdy, did they hate each other.

They made his life a lot more fun.

Currently, they were staring each other down. Seeing almost eye-to-eye (Corrine was only slightly shorter than the mallard) Lucifer smiled as he watched from a throne made of bones, surrounded by a sea of lapping flames.

"Listen up, Lucifer!" Negaduck spat. "This broad is trouble! She'll go running back to Darkwing the second she gets the chance! She'll never betray him!"

Corrine screamed back, "You don't know anything about me, you jackass! You're just pissed because I blew you straight to Hell, literally! I have no more ties to Darkwing! In fact, I'm here because of him!"

The devil held up one hand to silence them.

"You'll both get your chance," he promised. "Because he's here."

When they looked up, they saw the masked vigilante standing in the door of the large chamber, looking diminutive and unsure.

He had obviously heard every word they'd just said,

Darkwing took in the sight of his love and his enemy and gasped.

Negaduck was wearing an expensive-looking black pin-stripe suit, perfectly tailored, with a red dress shirt underneath and a black tie.

Corrine was wearing a black dress that fell all the way to the floor. It was almost completely sheer, showing every curve of her body. The front and back both plummeted dangerously low, and at her waist was a belt of gold chains. Darkwing noticed that her bare back was covered in long scars and red welts that looked to still be healing. It looked as if she had nearly been beaten within an inch of her afterlife. The hero's heart plummeted straight into his stomach.

Her short black hair was disheveled, but her eyes were the same. Her eyes were the only thing Darkwing could focus on, because the large amber orbs spoke the truth.

_The first time they'd made love, it hadn't exactly been romantic. It had been desperate, driven by all the wrong emotions. The kind of emotions they warn you about when you first reach puberty. They'd barely known each other, really, but there had been an undeniable attraction from the start._

_They were both clumsy and unsure, but lust and fear drove them on. _

_It had happened on the single bed in Darkwing Tower. The one that hadn't been used in years._

_Afterward, Drake had been the one to look at her shyly and ask, "what now?"_

_Her answer had just been a big, bright smile._

_The second time they'd made love, it was an act more worthy of the term. Because he couldn't deny anymore that he was falling for the crazy, stubborn, silly young woman. It happened that same night, actually, but it had been in his own bed, in his own house. They'd looked into each other's eyes, and even though she wouldn't actually say the words "I love you" until much later, he could see it shining in her eyes that night._

The look Corrine was giving the masked hero from across the palatial room wasn't hard for him to decipher. He had seen it before, many times. Her words said one thing, but those eyes said another.

He knew what she was trying to do, and it aggravated him.

"Corrine," he said, completely ignoring Lucifer and Negaduck, "come on..." He reached out one hand toward her, never breaking eye contact.

Uncertainty flashed across the female duck's face, but then her expression became impassive again as she broke eye contact with Darkwing.

She slowly sauntered over to the seated devil and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"What on earth makes you think I want to go with you?" she asked, not looking at the hero. "It's because of you that I'm here in the first place! Sorry you wasted your time, but you're not needed here. Just go away."

Darkwing knew he should have been hurt, but he knew Corrine way too well to be fooled by her act.

"Stop it!" he snapped, his temper flaring up in spite of the dire situation. "You're always doing this. You're always trying to protect me and everyone else by being some kind of martyr, and I'm sick of it!"

Corrine's head whipped around to face him again, her act momentarily forgotten.

"Excuse me?" she snapped back. "I selflessly sacrifice myself for the greater good, and this is the kind of crap I get from you?"

Darkwing stalked slightly closer to where Corrine was standing. Lucifer and Negaduck were watching their fight with amused interest.

"Selfless sacrifice, my ass! You've wanted to die ever since I've known you! You've never gotten over losing your brother or Fenton, so just admit it!"

That last part had just slipped out. When Darkwing realized what he'd said, he took a step back and bit his bottom lip.

Corrine was gaping at him.

"How DARE you?" She screamed, never moving from her spot next to the devil. Darkwing moved to stand next to Negaduck, who was smirking at the quarrel. He enjoyed seeing his rival in pain of any kind.

"You egotistical ass!" Corrine went on, balling up her fists at her sides. "Have you seriously been _jealous _all this time? You're really so insecure that you'd be threatened by my memories of my _only brother _and my ex-boyfriend who, by the way, is also _your _friend?"

Darkwing said nothing at first. He looked down at his feet and also balled up his hands into fists, clutching them tightly to his hips.

"You're right," everyone heard him say, very quietly.

Finally looking up, with his unmistakable cocky grin, Darkwing asked, "Truce?"

Corrine's beak also turned up in a lop-sided grin as she answered with a nod, "Truce."

And then, simultaneously, they both spun. Corrine clocked Lucifer right in his nose while Darkwing punched Negaduck in his beak.

Negaduck collapsed, momentarily losing consciousness. Lucifer fell from his throne, screaming and holding his injured nose.

Corrine ran to Darkwing, grabbing the hand he had extended out to her.

Together, they made a beeline for the Gates.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fenton was the only thing standing between Morgana and unconsciousness.

He physically held her up as she struggled to keep the Gate up, and her eyes open.

"Where...is he?" She gasped, her eyes fluttering shut again.

"No, no, Morg, stay with me!" Fenton ordered, sternly. The witch's eyes snapped open again

"Too long...should have stopped ten minutes ago..." Morgana mumbled, almost unintelligibly.

"I know, baby," Fenton said, trying to keep his voice at a low, soothing pitch. "But our friends are in there, and it's really important that we give them a chance."

Morgana nodded, even though it took more of her precious energy to do so.

The Gates of Fire had slowly begun receding into the floorboards of Morgana's house. The harder it got for her to fight off sleep, the lower they sank.

"Fenton?" Morgana muttered.

"Yeah? I'm here with you," he said, as calmly as possible.

"Why?" she asked.

Confused, the accountant repeated, "Why?"

Morgana nodded, her eyelids sliding closed before snapping wide open once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Morgana repeated.

"Which part?" Fenton asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "The part where I'm trying to keep my girlfriend upright, or the part where I'm helping two good friends avoid being trapped in fiery damnation?"

Morgana's beak quirked up into a small smile. "Both," she answered.

"Well," Fenton said, giving Morgana a gentle nudge when he felt more of her weight on his shoulders, "I wouldn't be much of a hero, or a very good boyfriend, if I didn't support you in everything you do. You wanted to do this for Corrine and Wingy, and I wanted you to be successful. Besides, they're my friends, too."

"Fenton," Morgana said, trying not to slur her words due to the oppressive exhaustion weighing her down, "I want you to know that I appreciate you _so much._ I don't deserve your kindness."

Fenton frowned a bit at that, "Of course you do. You're a wonderful person."

"No, I'm not!" Morgana insisted. She felt tears sting her eyes and wondered where all this was suddenly coming from. "I've done bad things..."

"I don't care," Fenton interrupted the sorceress, giving her another nudge. "That's all in the past. We've all done things we aren't proud of. Not to mention, you've more than made up for anything bad you may have done. You've helped save this entire city from the Fearsome Five, you helped save Corrine from all that supernatural stuff before, and you're helping again now. Honestly, you never owed anyone anything. But you did it anyway, because you're a good person."

Morgana looked down at the shorter duck and was overcome with love for him. She reflected how funny it was that Fenton and Drake were so different in so many ways, yet they both had traits that she greatly admired. But, what really took her by surprise, was the fact that Fenton's patience and humility made him a perfect fit for her.

When Morgana didn't say anything else for a few moments, Fenton looked up and saw that her eyes had fluttered closed again.

"MORGANA!" he yelled, but the witch did not awaken. Her body quickly became dead weight, and Fenton had no choice but to gently lower her to the floor.

The Gates of Fire lurched and began sinking back into the ground. There was no sign of Darkwing.

"Sorry, Wingy," Fenton whispered into the empty room. "We tried. Now you'll just have to stall."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Drumbeat Carries On

**THE DRUMBEAT CARRIES ON**

"_The right thing to guide us  
>Is right here inside us<br>No one can divide us  
>When the light is leading on..."<em>

_-When We Stand Together, _Nickelback

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Corrine ran hand-in-hand with her savior, she couldn't help but wonder one very important thing.

"Why did you come for me?" she finally verbalized as they turned a corner and took a break for a moment, while Darkwing listened for any sign of pursuit.

"Why wouldn't I?" was his reply.

Darkwing was pressed with his back flush against a rocky wall, so Corrine emulated him. She was unable to look him in the eyes as he spoke to her, but he seemed to be avoiding eye-contact, anyway.

"I mean," she finally tried again, in a loud whisper, "I told you not to bother with me anymore. You have no idea what it's been like with Negaduck, I seriously think he's only a couple days away from staging a coup. Can you imagine Negaduck overthrowing Hell? I sure as shit can! I've been doing my best to hold him off, though. I was trying to get on Lucifer's good side...well, his least bad side, anyway...but then you came down here and blew my cover!"

Darkwing was silent for a moment, and Corrine felt a distinct discomfort growing between them.

"I-I mean," she stammered, "It's not that I don't appreciate you coming here. I'm sure it was hard to..."

She was silenced by a forceful kiss as Darkwing pushed her up against the stone wall, holding both of her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

She responded, arching into his warm body as they kissed.

Breaking away after several moments, breathing heavily, Darkwing's blue eyes bored into her amber ones as he said, "You really want to know why I came?"

Corrine simply nodded, all the while wishing he would kiss her again.

"Because I love you, you infuriating woman. I don't understand why you've never quite believed me."

Corrine's heart no longer beat, but if it did she was sure it would have beat right out of her chest at that moment.

Releasing her and stepping back, he added, "You don't have a monopoly on love and self-sacrifice, you know."

How many times had Drake told her that he loved her? More than she could count.

And how many times had she told him? Much fewer.

Guilt crushed her as she recalled her problem with the "L Word." He would tell her that he loved her, and she would usually answer with something like, "me too" or "ditto." So rarely had she been able to say the words back...

And then there was no more time left. Suddenly, she was gone, and there would be no more love at all.

But he had come for her. For whatever reason, he really did love her. He wanted to give her another chance.

And she wasn't going to blow it this time.

"I love you, too," she said, the words catching slightly in her throat.

Then he smiled at her. The largest, most genuine smile she had seen from him in a long time.

As they gazed at each other in a brief moment of reprieve, Corrine remembered the first time she had ever said those words...

_He had told her to get a hobby. He had suggested that she do _**anything **else besides watch the evening news. Alas, she was never one to listen to sound advice.

_She had never truly experienced anxiety until she began dating Drake Mallard. The real problem being that she loved him with all her heart, but he spent nearly every night of his life being bludgeoned or threatened by some mutant weirdo._

_It had only been two months, but she'd already learned that it was very hard being a super hero's girlfriend._

_Inevitably, one night, there was a live broadcast from a hold-up at some fancy jewelry store downtown._

"_This is Tom Lockjaw reporting live from Susanne's Primatiff! Inside, Darkwing Duck is locked in a life or death battle against Hammerhead Hannigan, once known to be the right hand man of infamous career criminal, Taurus Bulba. Bulba was killed in an explosion at the top of Canard Tower..."_

_Corrine switched off the TV._

_She stared at the blank screen for several minutes. Then she rose from the couch, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door._

_She drove blindly, not full comprehending her own decision until she arrived outside of Susanne's Primatiff. _

_She got as far as the police blockade before being stopped by the chief of the SCPD._

"_Sorry ma'am, this is as far as you go," he said, sternly._

"_You don't understand," she began, but then stopped short. Of course he wouldn't understand. And she certainly couldn't explain it to him. She couldn't very well be like, "Excuse me, I have to get inside to see if my boyfriend, Darkwing Duck, is still alive or possibly severely damaged."_

_Her beak opened and closed, but no sound came out. Finally, defeated, she turned and walked back to the car._

_There she sat, possibly for hours. The drama inside the jewelry store finally resolved, and he found her sitting outside in her small sedan._

_She didn't even look up as he let himself into the passenger seat._

"_Is there some reason you're sitting alone in a car outside of a crime scene?"_

_She finally peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw that he had changed. Drake blinked back at her, and he didn't look thrilled._

"_I can't do this anymore," she finally answered._

_He crossed his arms and stated, "I certainly hope not. It's dangerous out here. Not to be Mister Worst-Case-Scenario, but a criminal fleeing the scene wouldn't think twice about shooting you and taking this car so he could get away..."_

"That's not what I mean," she interrupted. "I mean I can't do **this **anymore. This waiting around every night to hear that you're still alive. A criminal could shoot me for the car, huh? Not as easily as a criminal could shoot you just because you showed up. Jesus, Drake, you use smoke to announce your location! It practically screams, 'hey, bad guys, shoot here!' I'm tired of sitting around like some maiden in a tower, wistfully waiting for my prince to come back to me. And then, when he does, my prince is usually bloody, in pain, or covered in bruises."

_Corrine finished her diatribe and quickly looked at her lap._

_Drake was silent for a long time._

_Finally, he spoke, but there was very little emotion in his voice._

"_It's part of the gig," he said, trying to keep his cool. "You knew what you were getting into."_

_Corrine couldn't help the sharp laugh that escaped her throat._

"_I guess it was more than I bargained for."_

_They were both silent again, neither looking at the other._

_Finally, Corrine turned to the deceptively small mallard next to her and said something that he was pretty sure she'd never actually said before, in so many words._

"_I love you, you know."_

_Drake's beak quirked up in a small smile as he said, "I know."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Find them NOW!" Lucifer screamed at his smaller demon lackies.

The little red demons took off down several different corridors, hot on the trail of the intruder and the escapee.

Negaduck sauntered over to the devil and said, "I told you so."

Beelzebub gritted his teeth and glared at the duck. "Watch your mouth," the devil growled, "or I'll punish you like I'm going to punish that little duckie when I get her back here. No one punches me and gets away with it!"

"And what about Darkwing?" Negaduck asked. "I hope you're going to punish him, as well."

Beelzebub was quiet for a moment, then explained, "I can't, per se. There are rules. He's not dead, so he's outside of my jurisdiction. But..." The devil trailed off and grinned at Negaduck, "...you don't have to follow the same rules that I do."

Negaduck grinned back and said, "I'd hoped you'd say something like that."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Morgana's ASLEEP?" Gosalyn yelled, causing Fenton to wince.

"Gossie," the accountant gently explained, "keeping that gate up took a lot out of her. It's like how you crash after a big game. You put all your energy into something, and then there's nothing left. She has to refuel."

The teenager crossed her arms in defiance, desperate not to show her worry.

"Yeah, but, my dad being down there is a little bit more important than some game..."

Launchpad placed a large hand on Gosalyn's shoulder and said, "Come on, Gos. I told you we should just wait at home. Your dad has gotten out of worse scrapes than this, and Morgana needs to rest. I'm sure Fenton will let us know when she wakes up and gets back to work. Right, Fenton?"

The smaller duck nodded.

Gosalyn didn't look entirely convinced, but she finally agreed and left with the pilot.

Fenton let out a long sigh and then walked to Morgana's room to check on her.

The witch was still sleeping soundly. It would probably be several more hours before she awoke.

Suddenly, Fenton heard a strange sound from somewhere in the hallway of Morgana's large house. Like the whooshing of air, and then a door being slammed.

He slowly poked his head out of Morgana's bedroom and called, "Hello?"

There was no answer, so he exited the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

Fenton made his way back to the living room, and was shocked to find he was not alone.

"Where is my daughter?" snapped Maloculo McCawber, without preamble.

Fenton's beak dropped open in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure.

Clearing his throat, the accountant replied, "She's in bed, sleeping."

Maloculo said nothing, but glared at the smaller duck. Fenton tried not to fidget.

"Is she ill?" he finally asked.

"Not exactly," Fenton answered, not sure how much he should tell Morgana's frightening father.

Maloculo walked to the other side of the room and took a seat on the sofa.

"And who are you?" he finally asked, not even bothering to look at Fenton.

"I'm, uh...Fenton Crackshell. Maybe Morgana has mentioned me?"

"No," Maloculo answered. "But don't be too surprised. She knows I don't approve of her involvement with...Normals. At least you seem to be more respectful than that blasted Darkwing Duck."

Fenton wasn't sure if he should be relieved, flattered or none of the above.

"Yeah, about him," Fenton began, walking over to stand in front of the sorcerer. "See, Morgana's sleeping because she summoned the Gates of Fire so Darkwing could go down there and save his dead girlfriend. Funny, huh?"

"WHAT?" Maloculo screamed, jumping to his feet faster than Fenton had ever seen anyone move.

Fenton took a step backward and held up his hands in defense, "Um...but she's fine, really! She's just tired right now, and I don't think she was expecting you, so if you want to come back another time I'm sure she'd understand..."

Maloculo reached out and grabbed Fenton by the front of his shirt. "You fool! It is absolutely FORBIDDEN for our people to summon the Gates of Fire! The devil is a liar and a prankster, and absolutely not to be trusted. I can't believe my darling daughter would do something like this for that...that...IDIOT!"

Fenton gently loosened the much older duck's grip and said, "Well, it wasn't so much for Darkwing. If it's any consolation, she was really trying to help the dead girl."

Then Maloculo surprised Fenton by laughing. It wasn't a joyous laugh, but it was a laugh, nonetheless.

"And what then?" Maloculo asked.

"Come again?" Fenton arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"So your _friend_, Darkwing Duck, brings this dead girl back through the Gates with him. Then what? She's still dead."

"Um...I don't know that we've thought that far ahead..."

"Of course you haven't!" snapped the sorcerer. "Once she's back on Earth, she'll be nothing more than a spirit. Those of you who know her, and perhaps care about her, will be able to see her. But she will not be alive. She will not be able to interact with the environment, she will not age, and she will be stuck here in limbo watching everyone around her grow older and die, passing on to the afterlife in a way which she will never know."

Fenton was speechless. Surely Drake wouldn't have wanted that for Corrine...

"So, I ask again," Maloculo said with a sneer, "what then?"

"We'll think of something," said a soft female voice from the hallway.

Fenton and Maloculo both spun around to see a very tired and disheveled Morgana standing just outside the living room.

As she strode into the room, Fenton could tell that she probably needed another few hours of sleep. But her expression was set and determined.

"Hello, daddy, what brings you here?" Morgana asked, though her voice was not friendly.

"Concern for my daughter, who cannot be bothered to contact her only father," was Maloculo's answer.

Morgana's eyes narrowed at that.

Fenton knew, from the way she spoke of him, that Morgana loved her father. But there was some contention between them, and he could sense it in the way they spoke to each other.

"I do hope you don't plan on summoning the Gates again, my daughter."

"Of course I do," Morgana answered, through gritted teeth. "Darkwing isn't back yet."

"Ah, yes, of course," her father said, as if he were commenting on the weather.

Morgana crossed her arms and waited.

"I suppose I have no choice," Maloculo continued, "but to help you with the spell this time. With both of our power, the Gates will stay up longer and you won't become comatose."

Morgana and Fenton were dumbfounded.

"Daddy, I...don't know what to say. Why are you helping us?"

"Well, certainly not for Darkwing Duck. I just don't want to see my daughter come to harm. If something _unsavory _happens to come through those Gates, you'll need my help."

Allowing herself a small smile, Morgana threw her arms around her father.

"Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Damn, the Gate is gone!" Darkwing swore as he and Corrine reached the location where their exit used to sit.

"What does that mean?" Corrine asked, not too savvy on the whole magic thing.

"It means we took too long," Darkwing replied, grimly.

It was then that they heard hurried footsteps approaching from behind.

Darkwing whirled and entered a martial arts stance, blocking Corrine from the small demons that had come for them.

They were surrounded and outnumbered. Corrine's shoulders slumped forward in defeat as she slowly walked over to the vigilante and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Drake, please," she whispered. "Let me go."

"No," he spat, stubbornly, not looking at her.

Then, a voice that came from all around them said, "I'm going to make sure you regret that, Duck."

Darkwing and Corrine both whipped their heads around, looking for the source of the voice.

Finally, from the surrounding darkness, Negaduck stepped forward.

"I'm so glad you two lovebirds had a chance to catch up. But now it's time to say goodbye."

He raised one hand slightly, and the demons converged. There were too many for Darkwing to fight off, and Corrine had no fight left in her. They soon had Darkwing's hands held behind his back, and were dragging Corrine by one arm back to Lucifer's chamber.

"Looks like your little witchy-poo let you down," Negaduck jibed at Darkwing, reveling in his victory. "Guess she doesn't care about you very much anymore. I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't care if my ex and his new chickadee were trapped in Hell for all eternity, either."

"That's not true!" Corrine yelled, surprising even Darkwing. "Morgana is a loyal friend! Which is something you wouldn't know anything about, Negaduck!"

Scoffing, the mallard replied, "is that so? If she's so loyal, then why are you here with me and not up there with her?"

Corrine had no answer for that. She just knew, deep down, that something must have gone wrong. And whatever it was, she hoped Morgana was okay.

A moment of silence passed before Negaduck began laughing again in triumph.

They arrived back at the chamber that Corrine was all too familiar with. Lucifer once again sat before them on his throne of fire, but this time he was not amused.

"I've underestimated you too many times, Duck," the devil said to Darkwing. Darkwing just glared up at him. He was too tired and too stressed for witty comebacks or snappy one-liners.

Turning to Negaduck, Lucifer ordered, "Just kill him."

"NO!" Screamed Corrine, flinging herself away from the smaller demons that held her. She rushed to Darkwing's side, only to be blocked by dozens of the small, red creatures. They easily stood between her and her boyfriend, while also grabbing the hero and forcing him to his knees.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Negaduck growled with a smirk. He looked up at Corrine's terrified face and added, "and I'm especially going to enjoy making you watch."

Negaduck bent down and picked up a large rock. Walking over to his adversary, his murderous intent was obvious. Darkwing simply glared up at his enemy. He was not willing to give Negaduck the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. He'd face his double head-on until the end.

Just as Negaduck raised the rock above his head and prepared for a killing blow, the chamber began to shake. Small pebbles rained down from the walls and Lucifer jumped up from his suddenly unsteady seat.

"What the hell?" Negaduck muttered, dropping the rock and whipping his head around to search for the source of the commotion.

As everyone watched in stunned silence, the Gates of Fire appeared right in front of them.

The doors flew open, and a very unexpected figure walked through.

Well, more like rolled through.

"Anybody in need of an exit?" quipped Gizmoduck, while simultaneously arming all of his weapons.

Negaduck didn't look pleased anymore.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Scars of Your Love

**THE SCARS OF YOUR LOVE**

"_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do…"_

_-_Adele, Rolling in the Deep

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Negaduck wasn't the only one displeased at the appearance of Gizmoduck, especially when he was just about to do away with his mortal enemy.

Gizmoduck slowly rolled forward, causing the small red demons to step away from him and scatter. Darkwing got to his feet with a nod to his friend, then went to stand next to him. Together, the heroes felt invincible.

Except for one small, teensy little weakness.

Answering a silent order from their master, two of the demons remained by Corrine and grabbed her by her arms. They were strong supernatural creatures, and the petite duck was no match for them.

"Let her go," growled Darkwing, watching Lucifer climb down from his throne with a cocky gait.

"Not on your life, buster," said the devil, shooting a glare at Corrine.

"That one is on my shit list, and nothing you breathers can do will change that. Yeah, she's got an eternity of pain and suffering waiting for her. I'll think of things to do to her…or maybe things I'll have Negaduck do to her…that will make you wish you had just stayed home."

Negaduck grinned at the threat, and walked over to place a well-aimed slap across Corrine's beak.

Darkwing and Gizmoduck said nothing. Corrine's head had dropped from the blow, but as she looked up once again at Negaduck, her gaze burned through a curtain of dark hair. The hatred in her eyes was almost tangible.

"You'll pay for that," she spat at the villain.

Negaduck frowned a bit, obviously surprised that the girl still had some fight left in her.

"Oh?" Darkwing's evil double said, "And I suppose you think your beloved Darkwing Duck is going to do something horrible to me?"

"Maybe," Corrine answered with a grin. "Maybe not. But _she _certainly will."

Corrine turned her head to look in the opposite direction of the Gate, and Negaduck followed her gaze.

That's when he saw Morgana enter the room like a tornado of power. Energy crackled all around her, and Lucifer's demons couldn't even keep her at bay.

She tore through the chamber, shooting lightning bolts at lesser demons. Her hair, normally swept up in a perfect coif, was down and whirling wildly around her head.

She stopped before the devil, himself. Narrowing green eyes at him, she said in a steely voice, "You're going to let all of my friends go. Now."

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "No, I'm not. You're just some Earth witch, do you really think you're any match for me?"

"She may not be, but I am!"

Startled, everyone in the room turned to the new voice. Male, and surprisingly serene, it came from the direction of a lone elevator in the corner.

An older dog with white hair and a white mustache, wearing a white robe, stood before them looking quite cross.

"Uh, hey Pete," the devil said, looking appropriately abashed. "What's happening?"

"You know very well, Lucifer," the old dog said, walking over to the group of ducks who were watching him, warily.

"Yeah, yeah, which part?" the devil sighed.

"You must release Miss Corrine QuackIntyre to go with me to Heaven. You can keep the other one." He paused and gazed around at Darkwing, Morgana and Gizmoduck. "The rest of you should probably go home."

Darkwing was incensed. Stalking over to the obvious angel, he yelled, "No way, buster! I came all the way here to take Corrine back with me, so there's no way I'm letting her go anywhere with _you!_"

Corrine sighed. "Drake…" she began, but was cut off by her boyfriend's tirade.

"No, I'm not listening to any more of this! I'm Darkwing Duck! I've fought the devil and won! I've looked Death straight in the face and laughed! But all of that won't be worth a damn if I leave here without her!"

The last was said with a point in Corrine's direction, and Corrine knew that if she could still blush she would probably be doing so right at that moment.

Pete, or more precisely Saint Peter, sighed and hunched his shoulders.

"Mister Darkwing," he began, politely. "I understand that you're upset, but this is really not a situation meant for mortal interference. If I allow Miss QuackIntyre to go with you, what then? Death will simply follow her for as long as it takes to bring her back where she belongs. Plus she will be nothing more than a transparent spirit in your world. I'm afraid she's dead, sir, and nothing you do can change that."

The power crackling around Morgana began to die down at the angel's words. He had basically just repeated everything her father had said, and deep down she knew he was right.

She had wanted so badly to help…for everyone to finally be happy…that she had ignored the obvious.

In some situations, there simply were no winners.

Gizmoduck spoke up for the first time since the angel's arrival.

"Good sir! I must protest! If there is any justice, you would overlook this very small transgression and return Corrine to her previous life. I assume you can do that…right?" On the last word, his Gizmoduck persona faltered and he sounded a lot more like Fenton Crackshell.

Saint Peter sighed again. He usually loved dealing with the public, but once every millennium something like this happened and it was a real headache to try and clean up.

"I'm afraid not, Mister Gizmoduck. The young lady made the choice herself. She made the ultimate sacrifice, yes, but it was for the greater good and thus she must join us in Heaven. I cannot simply snap my fingers and bring people back to life."

Corrine clutched her hands to her chest. She wanted to cry, but she no longer had the ability. Not while she was in Hell, anyway. Perhaps when she got to Heaven, she would learn to cry again.

But she had no desire to cry for herself. As she gazed upon the faces of her friends and loved ones, she wanted to cry for them. Because they were finally beginning to accept the truth that she had tried to explain a dozen times already. She was gone. Though she would continue to exist in some form, she would not see any of them again for many, many years.

"Screw all of you saps!" Negaduck suddenly yelled, then took off at top speed for the Gate.

Darkwing tried to tackle him, but barely missed. Gizmoduck grabbed at the smaller mallard, but only managed to grab his jacket. Negaduck easily wriggled free of the jacket and kept going.

In the blink of an eye, Negaduck was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Maloculo McCawber was accustomed to a great many things. As such, he was very rarely surprised by anything.

But when a very hurried Negaduck burst through the Gates of Fire, took spirit form and then bounded out of McCawber Manor without so much as a backward glance, Maloculo found himself at a loss.

"Curious," he said to no one in particular.

It was taking a lot out of him, trying to keep the Gates up by himself. But Morgana had insisted on going through after her Normal friends and assisting in any way she could. It was just like her, taking a hands-on approach. So the older and more powerful sorcerer took on the task alone.

But if they didn't get out of there soon, he was going to have a few very choice words for all of them.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer. Shortly after the disappearance of Negaduck, a group of young ducks also appeared through the Gates.

One of them was also a spirit, as Negaduck had been, and had a very perplexed expression on her face.

Darkwing had obviously had a firm hold on the girl's arm until they appeared on the mortal plane and she ceased to have a corporeal body. As soon as they set foot on the floor of McCawber Manor, Darkwing's grip on the female duck became non-existent.

"Finally," Maloculo said, immediately releasing the Gates before anything else could come through.

As the sorcerer watched, the young female spirit whirled on Darkwing and let loose with a tirade worthy of any McCawber

"What did I tell you? What did EVERYONE tell you?" She yelled, stomping a foot, soundlessly.

"Honey, sweetie, calm down…" Darkwing began, holding up both hands in defense.

Unlike a McCawber, however, Corrine did calm down. She took two steadying breaths and then continued.

"Look, I know your heart is in the right place. But what am I supposed to do now?" She reached up and tried to cup her boyfriend's cheeks, but her hands passed right through him.

"See?" she went on. "We'll never touch again. I'll never be of any use to you at all. So what's the point?"

"The point is," Darkwing said, quietly, "I have you back. We'll sort the rest out with time."

"Well," Corrine said, forcing a small smile, "I guess time is something I have in abundance."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Spike, bring me that salve, would you?"

The four foot tall Venus Fly Trap nodded and bounded over to his master and friend with the aforementioned salve.

"Thanks, buddy," Dr. Reginald Bushroot said to his only friend. He opened the salve and applied it liberally to his still healing burn wounds.

He was lucky to have gotten out of that crash alive, of course. This was not the first time the mutant plant duck found that he was actually thankful for his mutated body. Being part plant meant that he could survive in the harshest environments to bloom again when the weather was more fitting.

Well, that was quite metaphorical. Mostly, he was glad he was able to shed his old body when he needed to and grow to his full height again with time.

It had been only a week since the crash, and in the whirlwind aftermath he had been able to escape back to the sanctity of his greenhouse.

"I wish I could give that duck who blew us all up a piece of my mind!" Bushroot ranted to Spike, who nodded in agreeance. His wounds were still painful, and being blown up takes a toll on a person's psyche, too. He was still quite bitter about the whole thing.

"And what if you could?"

Bushroot spun in shock, causing pain throughout his body.

"Who's there?" he yelped. Spike leapt into a defensive position.

From out of the moonlit night, strolled a vision from one of Bushroot's worst nightmares.

"Hey, Reggie," grinned Negaduck.

Well, it _looked _liked Negaduck, for the most part. Except that Bushroot could clearly see the rest of the greenhouse _through _the duck's body. He was also dressed strangely. He had his signature hat and mask, but was otherwise dressed in a shirt and tie with dress pants.

"N-Negaduck!" Bushroot stammered. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you died in that…"

"I _did _die in that crash, you idiot!" Negaduck interrupted angrily. "I'm a ghost or something. Look, I'm not sure of the details. But what I know is that you have to fix me!"

"Fix you?" Bushroot muttered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What do you mean? Like…fix your deadness? I don't think I can do that."

"Sure you can, Bushie. I have faith in you," Negaduck's demeanor changed very quickly, and he practically cooed at the former scientist. "Can't you whip up some kind of formula or something to infuse me with living tissue? Something that would make me mostly alive again?"

"I…I don't know if it's possible…" Bushroot repeated, but an idea was already beginning to take form in his mind.

"If you need more incentive," Negaduck continued, "I'm pretty sure that idiot girl who blew us up escaped when I did. Which means she'll be with Darkwing Duck. You can get your revenge on her, and also punish Darkwing. See, I learned something very important while I was pushing up daisies. Darkwing is in love with that girl, and we all know what a weakness that is. More importantly, she loves him, too. What a moron! I've seen what they're willing to do for each other…which means we can use that against them."

"Well, I am pretty upset about being blown up…" Bushroot said, quietly. Spike nodded in agreement. His master _had _been very upset when he arrived back at the greenhouse, half alive.

"Fine," Bushroot finally agreed. "I'll help you. But just to get revenge on the girl, and Darkwing Duck."

"Fine, whatever," Negaduck growled, "when can you get started?"

"Tomorrow," Bushroot said. "At first light."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Honker was fascinated.

"Wow," he said, pushing his glasses further up on his beak, "proof of life after death!"

He then waved a hand through Corrine's torso, causing her to jump back.

"Honker!" She chided the teenager. "It's probably considered rude to do that!"

"Sorry, ma'am," he said, politely, still staring at her.

Corrine crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She didn't care much for being treated like a science project.

"Are you really that surprised, Honk?" asked Gosalyn, also staring at Corrine with undisguised interest. "I mean, after all the other stuff we've seen. We know there's magic, and we saw that a ghost possessed Corrine that time. Life after death seems pretty normal, actually."

"Morgana, isn't there anything you can do?" Fenton asked again, nearly making his girlfriend snap at him.

The witch took a deep breath and repeated, "Darling, as I've explained, death is a very permanent state of being. I don't know of any spell that can reverse it."

"Of course not, since none exists," chimed in Maloculo, he was looking at Corrine like he smelled something distasteful.

"I mean, can't someone just _invent _a spell, then?" asked Gosalyn, who had dabbled in magic enough to know that the impossible was sometimes possible.

"Preposterous," said Maloculo, sneering at the teenager. "We might as well be playing God."

Darkwing snorted.

"If you have something to say, just say it!" Maloculo snapped at the vigilante.

"Isn't playing God what you people do, anyway?" Darkwing asked, hautily.

"How dare you, you insignificant little speck!" Maloculo screamed, raising a hand to shoot a bolt of energy at the duck.

"Daddy, please!" Morgana interrupted, grabbing her father's hand. "Darkwing is very stressed right now. Rightfully so."

Maloculo frowned at his daughter.

"Why? Because his loved one died? Cry me a river, people have been dying since time began!"

"Not just that," Fenton chimed in. "Let's not forget that Negaduck is running wild out there somewhere. Even dead, I wouldn't put anything past him."

Darkwing nodded. "Exactly. We can't forget about him."

Corrine marched over to the couch and tried to sit, only to fall straight through.

"This sucks," she grumped, standing back up. "If Negaduck is having as hard of a time as I am, you guys might not have that much to worry about. Still, I think catching him should be top priority."

Darkwing opened his beak to argue, but Corrine cut him off.

"Yes, he takes priority over my deadness! Because he's incredibly dangerous, and I'm not."

No one could argue with that bit of logic.

"I'll suit up and go scout out some of his old haunts," Fenton said, then paused. "Er…no pun intended."

Even Darkwing had to crack a smile at that.

"Fine, I'll…" Darkwing began, but was cut off by a huge yawn that escaped him.

"You'll go to bed," Corrine ordered. "Or I'll haunt the shit out of you!"

Darkwing grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

In that moment, as they smiled at each other, things almost felt normal again.

Little did they know. And I mean that.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	5. It's Hard to Dance

_**IT'S HARD TO DANCE (WITH THE DEVIL ON YOUR BACK)**_

* * *

><p><em>It was after midnight when Drake got the call.<em>

"_Mr. Mallard," said the very severe voice on the phone, "We have your daughter."_

"_I'll be right there," Drake answered, already halfway out the door. He hadn't even bothered to drop the cordless phone back onto its dock._

_Suddenly, his car keys were snatched from his hand before he was able to compute that she had crept up behind him._

"_I'll drive," Corrine said. "You're too upset."_

_Drake frowned but said nothing as his girlfriend brushed past him and climbed into the driver's seat of his station wagon._

_They drove in silence._

_Corrine had barely put the car into park before Drake had jumped out and was running up the steps into the police station._

_With a sigh, Corrine turned off the ignition and waited._

_It was nearly an hour before a very angry Drake and a very humbled Gosalyn were piling back into the car._

_Corrine broke the silence as she started the car._

"_Are you okay, Gos?" she asked, turning slightly to address the teenager as she pulled the car out of its parking spot and headed back to Avian Way._

_Unable to trust her own voice, Gosalyn simply nodded._

"_Is SHE okay?" snapped Drake. "You should be asking if I'M okay! She nearly gave me a coronary."_

"_Drake, maybe this can wait until we get home…" Corrine cautioned, but the floodgates had already been opened._

"_How do you think it makes me feel when a police officer calls the house to tell me that my daughter has been taken into custody? Not only could you have been hurt and I would have had no idea that you weren't in your room, but it reflects poorly on me having a felon for a daughter! There goes Darkwing Duck, that debonair do-gooder who somehow raised a VILLAIN!"_

_Gosalyn began to cry softly, because her dad had hit on the one thing she was most sensitive about. She had disappointed him._

"_Drake!" Corrine snapped, her own temper flaring. "Is that really necessary? Gosalyn is hardly a villain for sneaking into her own school and freeing some mice from the biology lab! In fact…" Corrine paused, not sure if she should cross that line when her boyfriend was already in such a foul mood._

_Then she decided, to hell with it._

"…_I'm rather proud of Gos. After all, she saved a dozen living creatures tonight because she believed it was the right thing to do."_

_Gosalyn looked up through bleary eyes at the older female duck, and Corrine winked at her. The teenager cracked a small smile._

_Drake, however, was not pleased._

"_Really? Which charge are you most proud of? The trespassing, breaking-and-entering, or destruction of school property?"_

_Corrine would not back down._

"_All of the above," she said as she pulled the car into the driveway of their home. "Drake, things aren't always just black-and-white. She did those things because her class was going to have to kill and dissect those mice tomorrow, and she felt in her heart that it was wrong."_

_Drake got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Fuming, he stomped into the house._

_Corrine turned back to look at Gosalyn, who looked miserable again._

"_He hates me," Gosalyn stated._

_Corrine's beak dropped open in shock._

"_How could you even think that?" she asked the teenager. "Your dad loves you so much. He's just worried. He hates it when you get into trouble because he wants you to have the best possible future. That's all."_

_Gosalyn sniffled and said, "All I ever do is mess up. I hurt everyone I love. My parents and grandpa are dead…and someday I'm afraid dad will die, too, all because I did something bad."_

_The uncertainty on the duckling's face seemed at war with her pain. In that moment, Corrine's heart broke. _

_She unbuckled and got out of the car, turning to look at Gosalyn again through the open window._

"_Stay put," she told the girl. "I'm going to go talk to him." _

_Gosalyn nodded._

_Corrine stormed into the house like a force of nature. She found him in the kitchen, fussing over some toast._

"_Drake Mallard, you are such an ass sometimes!" _

_He didn't even bother looking up from his toast._

"_So I'm told," he deadpanned._

_Corrine crossed her arms and continued, "Your daughter is currently sitting in the car thinking that her father hates her because she got into a little bit of trouble."_

_Drake briefly paused in his toast-buttering, but then continued on with it._

"_Of course I don't hate her," he said to the delicious slice of bread. "I love her with everything I have. I love her so much that it frightens me. It's just that sometimes she makes me so angry…but I'm not just angry at her, I'm also angry at myself. I've never taught her that there are other ways. Of course she would think she has to bust in there and take matters into her own hands. Because that's all I do, every single day. I wish I'd taught her about peaceful protests, petitions…I wish I'd taught her that she can come to me with these things. I would have called the school…"_

_Drake's diatribe was cut off by Corrine wrapping her arms around him from behind. She nuzzled into his neck and whispered, "She knows all those things, baby. She's a brilliant girl. But that's not who she is. She's too much like you. And that scares you. Because you know that one day…"_

"…_I promised her I'd let her be Quiverwing Quack." Drake finished._

_The couple was quiet for a while, until they heard small footsteps in the doorway._

"_Dad?" Gosalyn said, very quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so mad…"_

_She was cut off by her father running over and scooping her up into his arms._

"_I'm the one who's sorry, Gos," Drake said, his voice thick with emotion. _

_Corrine picked up the discarded piece of toast. As she watched the father and daughter embrace, she took a bite and smiled._

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

* * *

><p>Gosalyn Mallard awoke with a start.<p>

She had been dreaming the same dream again. There was always a girl around her own age, with black hair hanging straight as a pin down her back, and blue eyes. The girl was warning her of some kind of danger.

She had never seen the girl before in her life, yet in the dream, Gosalyn felt as if she knew her somehow. There was something familiar in the features of the other female duckling.

This time, there had been a great abyss opening up under Gosalyn's feet. A crater that kept expanding, swallowing up everything in its path. She watched her dad fall in, then Launchpad. Then her biological parents and her grandfather, all of whom had been deceased for many years.

Then Corrine began to fall in, and Gosalyn reached for her. But the strange girl with the sad blue eyes put her own hand over Gosalyn's, stopping her from helping Corrine.

Gosalyn always opened her beak to yell at the girl, but then she woke up.

Every time, she was forced to watch everyone she loved fall to their doom while she survived. The teenager didn't really want to stop and analyze the meaning.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was six in the morning, so she slowly got up and began preparing for school.

As she stared in the mirror and ran a brush through her fiery red hair, she once again contemplated the face of the girl in her dream.

Her feathers had been pure white, and her jet black hair was long, almost to her tailfeathers. Her blue eyes belied an old soul, despite the fact that she seemed to be no older than fourteen.

Gosalyn's reflection frowned at her. Something about the dream set her on edge, other than the obvious.

There was a soft tapping on her bedroom door, which startled her from her reverie. Launchpad poked his head in and asked, "Are you ready to go, champ?"

Gosalyn smiled at the large duck who was so much like a big brother to her and said, "Yeah, in a minute. Where's dad?"

Launchpad hesitated for only a split second before he decided that it would be best to tell Gosalyn the truth.

"I think he slept in the Tower, and now he's back at Morgana's. Gos…I think he's more worried about this thing with Negaduck than he lets on."

Gosalyn nodded. "He's worried about Corrine, too. I'm surprised he slept at all. She must have made him."

Launchpad smirked at the girl. Gosalyn was spot on, of course. She always was.

As Gosalyn grabbed her backpack and made her way to the door, she decided to press her luck with Launchpad. He was always more likely to tell her the truth than her dad was.

"Hey, Launchpad," she said, turning to the tall duck. "What do you think the odds are that Corrine is going to get better?"

Launchpad paused and blinked at the teenager for a moment. He wrestled with whether he should placate her, as her father would, or if he should tell her the truth.

As he usually did, Launchpad went with the truth.

"I don't think so, kiddo," he said, solemnly. "I think your dad really _really _wants it, because he doesn't want to be sad again. But I don't see how you can get better from being dead."

"So when it doesn't work," Gosalyn continued, "What do you think is going to happen to Corrine? And to dad?"

Launchpad stared at the duckling. It was the first time he had stopped to look at her, like _really _look at her, for a long time. He still tended to think of her as a little girl, but she wasn't very little anymore. Physically, sure, she wasn't fully matured. But, mentally and emotionally, Launchpad had no doubt that she could probably deal with things better than he ever could.

"I think," he finally spoke, "that Corrine will go to a better place. The place that she should have gone to originally. Maybe the place she should have gone to the first time we ever met her. Your dad saved her then, but maybe you can't cheat fate. Maybe you can only postpone it for a while. Once that happens, your dad will need time to heal. Probably a lot of time. But I have faith in DW and I know he can get through it, like he gets through everything."

In that moment, Gosalyn realized that she truly respected Launchpad as a person. He was so honest, so sincere. So faithful. She couldn't have asked for a better big-brother figure.

"We'll get through it together," Gosalyn finally said, forcing a small smile. Then she turned and headed off to school.

Launchpad watched her go, and couldn't help the melancholy that overwhelmed him.

* * *

><p>Drake had to go back to the house to get coffee, because the Tower had run out. It was inconvenient, and deep down he knew he was avoiding Gosalyn. But he needed his morning caffeine or he'd never survive.<p>

As he snuck quietly into the kitchen to brew a cup, he could sense that Gosalyn had already left for school. Launchpad's snores coming from upstairs also gave away the fact that the morning routine was well on its way. He only ever woke up long enough to see that Gosalyn left for school on time.

As Drake waited for his coffee, he plopped down at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do about the Corrine situation, and it was obvious to everyone involved. He was playing it by ear, as he did with many things in his life, but hardly ever anything this important. He had done some soul-searching since Corrine's demise, and still couldn't seem to place where his desperation was coming from. It's not like he'd never lost loved ones before. He'd slowly but surely lost his entire family. His parents passed away when he was barely an adult. It was why he'd worked alone for so long, never allowing anyone to get close. It was why he still had such a hard time letting people truly get under his skin. But Gosalyn had, and Launchpad had…and soon his heart was opening up to allow others. Honker, who was already part of the family. Morgana, who he had once loved, but evidently not enough. Fenton, who he had never wanted to get close to, but they had ended up having an interesting friendship. Sharing secret identities and ex-girlfriends notwithstanding.

Then there was Corrine, who swooped in with her sarcasm and her determination and her absolute disdain for the superhero lifestyle. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe he had just wanted it to work so badly that he'd been her undoing.

Either way, he was angry at himself for many things that he knew he probably shouldn't be angry about. And then he hated himself a little bit for the thought that came unbidden to his mind, repeating over and over again.

_I never should have kissed her._

Way back when, it felt like a thousand years ago, he had kissed a waitress who protected herself with sass and stoicism. She either pretended she didn't care, or teased you until you wanted to strangle her. Yet he had seen enough of himself in her that he was intrigued. She was hiding behind a facade, just as he did on a daily basis. She was capable of so much more than she let on. And she had proven to him, again and again, that he'd been right about that.

But he never should have kissed her. Because that was the moment he'd let her in, and she'd let him in, and they were both destined to fail.

That wasn't fair, of course. It wasn't fair to Corrine, because it was like denying that he'd ever loved her.

And it was then that he knew why he was so desperate.

He'd loved her first. And in doing that, he'd dragged her into his life and his danger. Sure, she had her own hand in some things, but she'd still be alive if it wasn't for him and his enemies.

Guilt drove him on. A guilt like he'd never felt before in his entire life.

He just had to make things right.

Somehow.

* * *

><p>Corrine knew that Drake felt guilty, so she knew she had to do what she'd done for so many years before she'd met him.<p>

She had to handle things herself.

Morgana had gone to her room to get some sleep, and Fenton had passed out on the couch. Maloculo was back in Transylvania doing research on how they could possibly destroy a vengeful spirit like Negaduck.

But Corrine knew something that they probably didn't. Something that she felt in her gut, down to her very core.

She could fight Negaduck, because she was a spirit, too. She was probably the only one who could. If she could just figure out what kind of weapon could hurt him, she would be the one to wield it.

But she had to do that on her own, so that no one else would risk their life for her. She'd have to find Negaduck and do everything within her power to stop him.

Silent as a ghost (obviously) Corrine snuck out of the large house and headed beyond the city. She didn't know how or why, but she felt a vague pull that seemed to tug at her. It was pulling her toward the greenhouse at Botany Bay, where she'd once watched a news report about Darkwing Duck fighting Bushroot. She had been so worried that she had stayed up until she knew he was home safely. But then he'd been especially mean to her, and she'd slept on the couch that night. Or didn't sleep, actually, because she was so mad.

It was not a pleasant memory. And yet, something around the foggy edges of her mind pestered her.

Bushroot. Drake had said that they'd never found his body in the wreckage of the air ship. His last known location was the greenhouse. And his last known associates were the Fearsome Five.

Led by Negaduck.

Corrine's jaw tightened as she made the connection. Maybe she had some weird spiritual sense about Negaduck because they were both dead, or maybe it was just coincidence. Either way, she was now certain she would find him, and Bushroot, at the greenhouse.

And she would find them and take care of them before anyone even knew she was missing.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Corrine?"<p>

Fenton shot up from the couch, surprised by Darkwing's clipped tone.

"Huh? Oh, Wingy, you're back! Um…she was here a second ago…" Fenton trailed off, looking around the large room, sheepishly.

The masked crimefighter bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at the befuddled accountant. He had a lot of things he'd _like _to say about Fenton's ability to do _ANYTHING_ _EVER_, but he kept it to himself. The poor guy meant well.

With a frustrated sigh, Darkwing clenched his teeth and muttered. "Stay here in case she comes back, I'm going to go look for her."

With that, he turned and left the mansion.

As he began walking aimlessly toward the east, leaving the city, he realized he had absolutely no idea how to search for a spirit. He did, however, have a memory of being chased by the Grim Reaper that made him pause. What if Death had come looking for Corrine and taken her away again? Could fate really be that cruel? No, he had to assume that she'd left on her own accord. Probably trying to "protect" him again. As if Darkwing Duck needed any protecting!

Still, emotionally stunted as she could be, it was Corrine's way of showing that she cared. He couldn't entirely fault her for that.

He felt more determined than ever to prove that he deserved her sacrifices.

"Dark, wait!" Morgana yelled, chasing after him, still looking a bit sluggish from sleep.

Darkwing frowned. "Morgana, you should still be in bed. There's no way you've gotten all your strength back…"

She waved a hand, dismissively. "I'm fine. I heard you come back and I'd like to help you find Corrine. I obviously don't know her as well as you do, but even I had a feeling that she might take off."

Darkwing nodded. "I never should have gone home and left her. I knew she'd do what she's always done. She feels…protective of me. She also _really _hates Negaduck. I figured she'd try and stop him on her own."

Morgana frowned. "You know, it's possible that she might be able to do so. They're both spirits in this realm, so anything that you or I would be able to do to Negaduck at this time is limited."

"Be that as it may," Darkwing began, "I'm not going to leave her out there alone facing off against Negaduck. Did you see the scars on her back? I'm just as responsible for those as he is."

Morgana sighed and let him go. Darkwing was incredibly hard-headed, and there was no reasoning with him once he'd made up his mind.

That didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye on him, though.

As she watched the masked mallard grow smaller in the distance, she headed back into her house to get Fenton.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. The Shadow of Your Heart

**THE SHADOW OF YOUR HEART**

* * *

><p><em>"Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too<em>

_So I stayed in the darkness with you…"_

-**Cosmic Love**, Florence + The Machine

* * *

><p>When Corrine arrived at the greenhouse, she was unsurprised by the scene before her. Really, considering she was a wandering spirit and had once been possessed by an evil ghost, nothing much surprised her anymore.<p>

Still, it was _slightly _alarming to see a very battered-looking Bushroot fussing over some kind of contraption as Negaduck tapped his translucent foot, impatiently.

"When will it be ready?" she heard Negaduck hiss.

"These things take time!" Bushroot responded, nervously.

Daring to poke her head further around the corner, Corrine saw vials of various sizes filled with different colored liquids, all leading into the machine.

Bushroot hastily tightened a few more screws, made sure that the tubes were secured, then motioned to Negaduck to climb up inside the machine.

It was slightly oval, and upright. It seemed just big enough to fit a mallard of Negaduck's size and stature.

Corrine's eyes narrowed.

"It's ready!" Bushroot announced, throwing his arms open in somewhat forced excitement. "If you will, Negaduck, please climb inside the Lazarus!"

"Not very creative!" Corrine said, stepping out from her hiding place with both hands on her hips. She wished she wasn't stuck in the ridiculous dress she wore in Hell, because it probably made her look even _less _threatening than usual. Still, if she could buy enough time, maybe she could pull off some sort of miracle.

Bushroot's eyebrows knit together at her insult. "Maybe not creative," he said, "but appropriate."

The female spirit approached the two villains, keeping her eyes glued to Negaduck. He was the only one in the room capable of hurting her.

At least, she had thought he was.

"Ah, Mr. Negaduck. Ms. QuackIntyre. I grow weary of these escapades, so please come with me."

The voice was deep, echoing and carried a slight accent. Corrine's head whipped around and she gasped at the vision of Death before her.

The Reaper was obviously annoyed. His face was a dark void underneath his hooded cloak, but his body language spoke volumes.

Anything else Corrine planned to say caught in her throat.

"Like Hell I'm going with you!" Negaduck spat, making a beeline for the Lazarus.

But then the Reaper was there, in the blink of an eye, blocking his path.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," he said, sounding almost bored.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gizmoduck had lost sight of Darkwing, and Gizmoduck's sensors seemed to be on the fritz.<p>

"That's weird," he said, as his sensors indicated that Darkwing was headed for the Audubon Bay Bridge. "I'm sure Corrine didn't go that way, so why would Wingy?"

Morgana shrugged. "Didn't you say that Gyro has made some upgrades to this newest suit? Maybe it isn't working right."

Gizmoduck frowned, but said nothing. Gyro was eccentric, but he rarely made errors of that variety.

Morgana closed her eyes and let herself simply feel the energy all around her. It actually wasn't hard for her to pick up on Corrine's aura, since she had become closer to the woman in recent months. However, there was something else.

The witch's eyes snapped open, and she whirled on her boyfriend.

"Fenton," she said, "we have a problem."

* * *

><p>Darkwing stood before the Time Top, weighing the pros and cons.<p>

Every time they'd used it, or the SHUSH Time Cart, things had eventually turned out for the best.

But there were always consequences for screwing with the space time continuum. He had to be absolutely sure.

"Dad?"

Gosalyn's voice surprised the masked mallard, but he did not turn around to face her.

The teenager climbed the steps to the platform where the Time Top was kept. Why her dad even kept it around was a mystery to her, considering the trouble it had caused them in the past. Some of that trouble had been her doing, of course, but none of them had been able to agree on a way to destroy it. So it had remained in the Tower, mostly collecting dust.

"Dad?" Gosalyn repeated. She was beginning to become very concerned by his silence. Her dad was not well known for being quiet and contemplative.

She went to stand next to her father, and gently took his hand.

He surprised her when he finally spoke.

"I can make all of this go away," he said. "I know exactly when and where to go. I can stop all of this. But at what cost?"

Gosalyn did not have to ask her father what he was referring to.

"Dad," she said, also focusing on the Time Top, "If you think that going back in time is the answer, then I'm not going to tell you that you're wrong."

"Really?" Darkwing said, wryly. "That's a shock, you love telling me that I'm wrong."

Gosalyn smiled and responded, "Well, in this case, I'm willing to make an exception."

Darkwing surprised his daughter by yanking on her hand and spinning her into his chest, where he embraced her for a long time.

"Dad, I can't breathe," she finally mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, sorry," Darkwing said, releasing her.

"In the end," Gosalyn said, sounding much wiser than her fourteen years, "It's really your decision. I won't remember her."

Darkwing nodded. "But if I do this, I'll be changing other people's lives, as well. Morgana and Fenton, for example…"

Gosalyn just shrugged. "Maybe you will. But maybe they'll still get together some other way. If it's meant to be, then it will be. Or maybe you'll be doing them a favor."

Darkwing playfully ruffled his daughter's red hair.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked.

The girl smiled brightly and slugged her dad in the arm, softly.

"I've always been smart, dad."

Then she turned and left her father to his thoughts, and to his decision.

But he already knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>It was Gizmoduck who followed Morgana's lead as she honed in on Corrine's aura and headed to the greenhouse at Botany Bay.<p>

What they saw there shocked them into complete jaw-dropping silence. And they had both seen a lot of strange things in their lives.

The Grim Reaper himself had a hand out, blocking Negaduck from some kind of large machine. Reginald Bushroot quaked nervously nearby. Corrine stood off to the side, looking furiously at Negaduck. Her hatred was almost tangible.

"Out of my way, you lousy bag of bones!" Negaduck screamed at Death.

"Why must you fight me?" the Reaper asked, sounding a bit dejected. "I'm only doing my job. You've been on Earth long enough, much longer than most of the Recently Deceased. So please come quietly."

With eyes full of fury and determination, Negaduck growled, "There's no way in Hell I'm _ever_ going back there!"

Then he launched himself toward the Lazarus again, side-stepping Death in a move that was so incredibly fast that he was almost a blur.

Gizmoduck took off at top speed, not fully understanding the situation, but knowing that whatever Negaduck was attempting to do could not reach fruition.

Morgana reached out a hand to stop her boyfriend, to try and warn him that there was little he could do against the paranormal, but he was already in Negaduck's face.

"HALT, FIEND!" Gizmoduck bellowed, wheeling himself between Negaduck and his goal.

Negaduck passed right through the vigilante, causing Gizmoduck to nearly topple backward in shock.

None of the heroes in the room could touch Negaduck.

But Corrine could.

With all the strength she could muster, the young woman threw herself at Negaduck before the other spirit could reach the machine and possibly become corporeal again.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Negaduck swore, spitting in her face as he did so.

Corrine held her ground, keeping Negaduck from reaching the Lazarus. As they grappled, however, Corrine felt a bony hand light on her shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She heard Morgana scream, and Corrine wondered how she could possibly see Death. It must be some sorceress thing, although Corrine really didn't have time to process all the details.

And then the hand was gone, yet Corrine still felt herself lurch away from Negaduck.

"No!" She gasped. She was the only thing keeping Negaduck from regaining a living form…

And then Negaduck was no where to be found. There was no Bushroot, no Morgana and no Gizmoduck. There was nothing.

A great whiteness stretched out before Corrine, so bright that she had to squint for a moment.

It was empty, all except for a teenage duckling who stood several yards in front of her.

"Who are you?" Muttered the very confused spirit.

The duckling just grinned for a moment before walking slightly closer and whispering, "Hello, Mama."

Corrine's mouth gaped open at the duckling's words. While the situation itself was questionable, Corrine found herself unable to focus on anything except the girl.

There was something in her eyes…her hair…her smile…

"What…did you just call me?" Corrine finally found her voice.

The girl smiled even wider. "I called you Mama. I've always liked that term, although I can just call you Mom if you'd prefer."

Corrine shook her head. "No, I don't prefer any of those things. I don't have a child, especially not a teenaged daughter. I would have been pregnant when I was...what? Fifteen? Sixteen? I think I'd remember something like that."

"But that's the thing," the girl said, her smile wavering slightly. "You didn't have me. You never got to know me, but I know you. I've watched over you as much as I could, but I'm afraid I have to go now. I wanted to say goodbye."

At those words, Corrine was suddenly filled with a sense of loss greater than anything she'd felt since Richard's death.

"What do you mean, 'goodbye?' You just got here…"

"No," the girl cut her off. "YOU just got here. I brought you here, to limbo. You see, Earth is not truly the in-between. This place is. There is Heaven and Hell, as you know, and there is Earth which is the Mortal Plane. But in between, everywhere and no where, is this place. I never had my chance to be born, at least not yet. But I'll be reborn soon, so that's why I have to leave you. You won't recognize me anymore, and I won't remember you or dad."

That's when Corrine was sure. She had known it down in her soul, but it seemed too incredible to be true.

But it was there in the girl's features. All she had to do was look.

"You have his eyes," Corrine finally said. She knew she didn't have to specify who she meant.

The girl nodded. "Yes, but I think I look more like you. At least, I would have."

Silent tears began to run down Corrine's cheeks, leaving wet trails in her white feathers. "I'm sorry," she said, hands balled into fists over her heart. "I'm so sorry. I was only trying to do what was best…"

The girl closed the distance between them, and placed a finger against Corrine's beak to shush her.

"I know," she cooed. "You've always tried to do the right thing. But you've always thought the right thing meant hurting yourself. I tried to make Gosalyn understand by going into her dreams and showing her how you throw yourself into danger, how you all do, and how she needs to stand back and be safe. I know that all you want is for her to be safe and happy. But Gosalyn is very stubborn. She has a lot of spirit."

All Corrine could do was nod.

"But," the girl went on, "Dad won't be happy without you. He would have been, if you'd never meant. He would have gone on with just Gosalyn, and maybe he would have straightened things out with Morgana, eventually. But Gosalyn is still the most important thing in his life. I know you realize that. But he's so in love with you right now that I'm afraid fate might have taken a similar turn if he'd lost you. Deep down, maybe he knew that, too. Maybe that was what he feared the most. Even more than losing you, maybe he feared what kind of man he would become."

Corrine's brows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean by that? He's a good man..."

The girl smirked, "I'd tell you to ask Gosalyn someday about what she saw in the future, but soon none of that will matter anymore."

Corrine shook her head, disbelieving. "This all seems to matter a whole hell of a lot!"

The girl answered, while tip-toeing around any further details. "Let's just say that dad is about to fix everything."

With that, she turned and began walking away, slowly fading into the endless white.

"Wait!" Corrine called out. She had so many more questions, but only one tumbled out of her mouth. "What's your name?"

The girl turned back to her, still smiling brightly. "I don't have one!" She called back. "You never gave one to me!"

As the girl disappeared, Corrine reached deep inside her own heart for a name. Something that she could hold on to, so that she could never possibly forget the daughter who never was. A daughter who would have been born of love, had she been given the chance. And who, even in a place of limbo, proved herself a hero worthy of her lineage.

As Corrine felt herself fading back to Earth, still not entirely sure of what she must do, she whispered a single word with multiple meanings.

"Hope."

The duckling heard the whispered word, and smiled to herself.

She would never remember being Hope, and neither would her mother.

But that wasn't really the point. It mattered to her in that moment. It brought her peace.

"I do hope," Hope whispered back to no one in particular. "I hope that someday, somehow, we meet again."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>When Corrine appeared back on the mortal plane, she was standing in front of the St. Canard Museum of Antiquities.<p>

She felt disoriented. Like she was supposed to be somewhere else. There was a certain sense of urgency, but also of deja vu.

And then, suddenly, her mind cleared and she remembered why she was there. She wanted to check on the yellow diamond that had been pulled out of the Audubon Bay. She was afraid of what might happen if anyone came after it, or if the innocent citizens of St. Canard were exposed to it.

And Fenton was there.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, but she ignored it and pressed on. As she walked up the museum stairs, she felt her long hair brush against her tailfeathers and it surprised her for a moment.

But that made no sense. Her hair had always been long...

Ignoring the strange sensation, she let herself into the Museum, which had already been vacated for the evening. Walking into the main atrium, where the diamond was on display, she saw him right away.

"Hey," she called out. Gizmoduck did not turn around.

But the short mallard next to him did.

He was unquestionably St. Canard's resident vigilante, Darkwing Duck, and Corrine had never seen him before in her life. Yet the way he looked at her…she felt that strange sense of deja vu again.

There was something in his eyes that made her uneasy, yet she couldn't figure out why.

He stared at her for several moments, before finally clearing his throat and saying, "I'm sorry, Miss, the diamond isn't open for viewing yet and the museum is closing."

"I know," Corrine answered. "I just wanted to make sure the diamond was safely locked behind glass, and say hi to Gizmoduck."

"Hello, Corrine," Gizmoduck finally said, still not turning to look at her.

And then Darkwing did something even more odd. He took off toward the front door and announced, "I'm going to check the roof for vulnerability, since that big dome is glass and any thief worth their salt could break through. Giz, why don't you take your friend home."

And then he was gone, and Corrine was left standing alone in the room with the diamond and Gizmoduck, feeling very confused.

The cybernetic hero finally turned to her and said, "I had a feeling you'd hear about the diamond and show up here sooner or later."

Corrine shrugged. "Well, you know me. I was worried."

"About the diamond?" Gizmoduck asked, sounding a bit more like Fenton, "or about me?"

Corrine smiled. "A little from column A, a little from column B."

Finally, her old friend smiled at her.

"Wingy is right, I should probably take you home. There's nothing to worry about here. It's just an old diamond."

And then he picked her up in his arms and kicked his motor into high gear. Once outside, he activated his helmet propeller and they left the diamond behind them once again.

* * *

><p>Darkwing had climbed to the roof just in time to get the drop on Megavolt and stop him before he had even made a dent in the roof of the museum. He'd left the villain tied up in a nearby alley and contacted the SCPD. He had also left an "anonymous" tip about a man out in Featherhaven who was harboring several villains-for-hire and millions of dollars worth of illegal artifacts.<p>

Not to mention a gun that was probably not even properly registered. Darkwing subconsciously touched his shoulder.

He had seen Gizmoduck leave with Corrine, just as he planned. Whatever happened next was completely up to them, but at least they were out of his way.

Darkwing let himself back into the museum and grabbed the diamond. The curator would not be pleased when he woke up, but it was all for the best. The only destiny the diamond was going to fulfill this time was a one-way ticket to the lowest bowels of SHUSH headquarters where it would hopefully never again see the light of day.

Stuffing it into a sack so that he would not actually make physical contact with it, Darkwing left the museum for the final time.

* * *

><p>When Darkwing Duck awoke, he saw that he'd been stuffed into a janitor's closet with the museum curator, and he had a splitting headache.<p>

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his head, "What bus just hit me?"

He shook the old curator and sighed in relief when the old duck finally opened his eyes.

"Hey, did you see who got the drop on us?" Darkwing asked the barely-conscious man.

The curator stared up at the hero, blankly, and shook his head.

Darkwing was incensed. "No one gets the drop on Darkwing Duck and gets away with it!"

And then with a kick, he busted open the closet door and took off running back to the atrium.

He was not pleased by what he found there.

"Where the hell is that nincompoop?" He swore once he saw that both Gizmoduck and the diamond were missing.

Darkwing was fuming as he ran out of the museum and headed back to Darkwing Tower to regroup and get some aspirin. He had a really bad headache, and it wasn't just from the blow he'd received.

* * *

><p>"Where are you staying while you're in town?" Corrine asked as she handed Fenton a cup of coffee.<p>

They were relaxing on the couch in her apartment, catching up on years of adventures or, in her case, non-adventures.

"Oh, I usually stay with Launchpad and his housemate, Drake. Drake has this precocious daughter who is a real hoot, too."

Corrine smiled. "That sounds nice. You know, in all these years, I've never been to see Launchpad. I feel kind of bad about it, but I just didn't want to remember the past."

Fenton nodded. "I know the feeling."

The two were quiet for a moment before Corrine finally said, "You know, if you want, from now on you can stay here when you're in town."

Fenton smiled at her with such adoration that she actually blushed. "That's really sweet of you," he said. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

And then, in a bold move that surprised both of them, Fenton leaned in and kissed her.

Somehow, it felt right. Though they hadn't actually been together in many years, and hadn't parted on the best of terms, they both somehow felt that no time had actually passed between them.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

><p>When the Time Top spun back into existence in Darkwing Tower, the place was empty.<p>

Darkwing looked around, just to make sure, then changed out of his costume and hopped into one of his blue recliners. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and he just wanted to get home. He had barely beaten his past self back to the Tower, and was lucky that he was able to leave in the Top before being caught.

Once home, however, the lack of her presence was tangible.

He had hoped that, somehow, he wouldn't remember. The same way he didn't remember ever meeting a superhero named Darkwing Duck when he was just a kid. But this case was different, and time was not a linear thing.

He remembered her. He remembered everything that had happened, originally.

He trudged up to his bedroom, now devoid of her things, and flopped down into bed.

It felt cold and empty, like the week he had spent without her. But he would just have to get used to it. Because wherever she was, and whatever she was doing now, it had to be better than the alternative.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER…<strong>

Corrine QuackIntyre was surprised by the knock on her door. The movers had been going in and out, freely, so it seemed weird that they would knock now.

Throwing the door open, she was shocked to find a sheepish Launchpad McQuack, and a shorter mallard who she did not recognize.

"Launchpad?" She squeaked, and then was grasped up into a big, happy bear hug.

"Hey, Corrine!" Launchpad said, finally putting her down. "Fenton told me you were moving back to Duckburg to fly for a commercial airline out there, so I wanted to come see you before you left!"

"Oh," Corrine looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Launchpad, I'm really sorry I never came by to see you. I was just always working and then I ran into Fenton again and things just kind of took off from there…"

Launchpad waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. We all have our own stuff going on. Oh, Corrine, this is my good friend, Drake Mallard. Drake, this is Corrine."

"Nice to meet you, Drake," Corrine said, politely, reaching out to shake his hand. Once they touched, however, she felt the strangest connection. Like a spark, though not something literal or tangible.

Corrine took a surprised step back and looked into the duck's eyes. They were so familiar that it took her breath away.

"Do I…know you?" she finally stammered out.

If Drake had felt anything unusual, he didn't let on. "No, I don't think we've ever met. Unless it was in passing. I'm terrible with faces, though. Sorry."

"Right…of course," Corrine said, feeling very silly.

"Anyway, it was so nice of you to come by, Launchpad! And nice to meet you, Drake," even his name felt strange on her tongue. "But I really have to be going, my ride to Duckburg will be here at any moment."

"Of course," Drake was the one who spoke, "we'll leave you to it. But just one last thing, and please don't think that this is presumptuous of me, but are you…happy?"

Corrine should have been offended. She should have been completely appalled that a stranger was asking her such a question.

But she wasn't.

"Yes," she found herself answering, sincerely. "I'm really looking forward to the international flights I'll be piloting. I'll really be seeing the world, just like I always wanted. But in a controlled environment. I'm not cut out for any big adventures, I'm afraid. But this is perfect. Plus I'll be back in my hometown, with my family and friends."

Drake nodded, as if she had given him the correct answer to some secret test.

"Good luck, then," he said, quietly. And then he turned to go.

Launchpad gave her one last hug and then followed his friend.

Only moments later, Gizmoduck showed up at her patio doors. He was her personal ride back to Duckburg, of course.

"Hey, Fenton," Corrine said, quietly, after she let him into her empty apartment, "the weirdest thing just happened. Launchpad stopped over to say goodbye, and he brought his friend Drake that you told me about. But I felt like I'd met the guy before, even though I never have."

Gizmoduck looked puzzled for a moment and then asked, "how did Launchpad know you were leaving St. Canard? Did you finally call him up?"

Now it was Corrine's turn to look puzzled. "Nooooooo," she said, dragging out the syllables of the word. "He said that you told him."

Gizmoduck shook his head, emphatically. "No, I never mentioned it."

The two looked at each other for a long time, before Gizmoduck finally shrugged and said, "Does it really matter? Come on, we have a schedule to keep!"

Shaking the questions from her mind, Corrine happily climbed into his arms and they took off for their hometown.

The whole world was waiting for her, and she didn't want to be late.

**TO BE CONCLUDED….**


	7. Epilogue:The Hardest Part of Ending

**EPILOGUE:**** THE HARDEST PART OF ENDING**

* * *

><p>"<em>What was left when that fire was gone<em>

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_

_All caught up in the eye of the storm__  
><em>_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on__  
><em>_And I don't even know what kind of things I said__  
><em>_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead__  
><em>_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin__  
><em>_The hardest part of ending is starting again…"_

-Waiting for the End, Linkin Park

* * *

><p>When Fenton showed up on the doorstep of 537 Avian Way, carrying a heavy brown suitcase, Drake had to bite his lip to keep from making some snide remark about his sort-of friend's secret identity.<p>

After all, he wasn't supposed to know. Nor was he supposed to be as close to the accountant as he had once been, in another life.

It was the girl standing sheepishly next to Fenton, her hand fluttering lightly on her gently rounded belly, who really caught Drake's attention.

Her long hair was thrown up into a high ponytail, and her amber eyes were apologetic.

"Come on in, Fenton," Drake said, stepping to the side to allow them entrance.

"Sorry about the short notice, buddy," Fenton began, lugging his own suitcase as well as his companion's small bit of luggage into the house.

"It's fine," Drake said, and he knew he was being more pleasant than Fenton was used to. "At least you called ahead this time."

Fenton stopped just outside the door of the downstairs guestroom and said, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Drakerooni, this is my wife, Corrine." He waved a hand, indicating the petite and very pregnant female duck hovering by the staircase.

"Yeah, we've…uh…we've met," Drake stumbled over his words, trying to keep things simple. The less he said, the better.

Corrine finally smiled and seemed to relax a bit. "I'm really sorry about this, Drake," she said, "I know Fenton has stayed here several times, but never with a guest. I really don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all, really," Drake assured her, then let the couple retreat to their room to unpack.

* * *

><p>It had been hard, at times, for Drake to remember which things had actually occurred in the new timeline he had created, and which things had happened "D.C." or "During Corrine."<p>

The first thing he had done after Fenton and Corrine arrived was to call up Morgana and ask if he could come by and talk to her about something important.

The sorceress had been surprised to hear from him, but had readily agreed to meet him at her home.

He arrived in costume, and upon seeing Darkwing's expression, Morgana had instantly known that whatever it was he needed to discuss, it was something big.

They sat on her couch in front of a blazing fire for hours as he recounted the entire story to her. Every detail, especially including her own involvement and every kind thing she had done to help Corrine. He even told her about Fenton, about how the two of them had hit it off, and he apologized profusely for ruining that for her.

When he was finished, Morgana's eyebrows knit together as she asked, "Who's Fenton Crackshell?"

"Really?" Darkwing asked, dejectedly. "That's the only part of the story you have a question about?"

"It's just that," Morgana continued, obviously trying to find the right words, "I have very powerful feelings about the people who I will be connected to in my life. If I know this Fenton person, or if I _will _know him, I can't imagine we could ever be more than friends. If there was a stronger connection, I would realize it. I would feel it."

Darkwing sighed. "You do know him, technically, but I can't tell you how. Still, it's strange that you said that. I wonder if changing the past can affect that red string thing?"

Morgana's green eyes widened at that. "Dark, how in the world do you know about the red strings of Fate?"

Darkwing favored her with a small smile and then said, "Long long ago in a galaxy far far away, a very pretty witch told me all about it."

Morgana blushed a bit at his flattery and then said, "Seriously, Dark, if everything you say is true; and I'm certainly not doubting you…it's an incredible thing you did. And you say she's staying at your house right now?"

Darkwing nodded. "Yeah, they both are. Fenton is here on business again. I guess he didn't want to leave her, since she's pretty far along in her pregnancy. Besides, she and Launchpad are old friends and they're both pilots, so they can keep each other entertained."

"But what about you?" Morgana asked, sincerely sympathetic. "If you cared for this woman so much that you changed _time _to save her…are you all right with her being in your house?"

Darkwing looked down at his lap and clasped his hands. A small smile crept across his beak as he answered. "I'm more than all right with it, Morg. It means that everything I did was worth it. She's happy and healthy. She's living the life she should have always lived. Just because it's not with me doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I'm…moving on. Slowly but surely."

Then Darkwing rose from the couch, stretched a bit, then stood in front of a still seated Morgana and cupped her cheek.

"Morg, I still need a little time, but if all of this has taught me anything it's that I need to appreciate the people in my life. And after everything you've done, whether or not you remember any of it, you definitely deserve a lot of appreciation. "

Morgana's eyes turned glassy as she looked at Darkwing.

He finally pulled his hand away from her, and Morgana immediately missed its warmth.

"Guess I should be going," Darkwing announced, then headed for the front door.

But then, with his hand on the knob, he turned once more to the beautiful sorceress and asked, "Say, Morg, how strong is the red string between the two of us?"

Quietly, so quietly that she wasn't sure if he'd even be able to hear, Morgana answered, "the strongest."

Darkwing smiled, then turned and left McCawber Manor.

This time, they both knew he'd be back.

**THE END**


End file.
